Shoulder Angel
by Lethal Temptress
Summary: Sakura likes to sit atop large men and be their little shoulder angel. Three-shot. SakuraxKisame, SakuraXIbiki, SakuraXKakuzu. Rated M for language and citrus.
1. Kisame

**Kisame**

"Up."

Kisame looked at the petite pink haired girl standing in front of him in silence. What did that mean?

"Up!" she insisted, reaching her arms upwards in his direction.

"What?" Kisame asked after an awkward moment.

"I want you to pick me up!" She clarified, wiggling her arms in impatience.

"What for?" he was, by now, quite puzzled.

"I'm tired! Pick me up and carry me!" Sakura huffed. They had been walking for a while, but that did not rationalize him carrying her. She was Akatsuki just like him, ninja of their caliber did not tire after a few hours of walking.

"What the hell kind of crazy are you speaking? You don't need to be carried and I'm not your pack mule. Walk your damn self!" He scoffed, continuing to stride right past the now pouting pinkette.

"Kisa-koi!" she called in protest, a special nickname she reserved for when they were alone. She knew it drove him crazy for affection.

"Don't start with that." he warned, quickening his pace. "We are on a mission."

His girlfriend usually got her way, but he would be damned if he gave in without a fight.

~(o)(O)(o)~

"I'll breach the basement with a earth release jutsu while you're taking care of the security along the eastern wall. There are no guards inside so the fortress should only take five minutes to traverse. I can grab the old bastard and meet you about-"

BAM!

The wall to their left exploded in a violent detonation. The group of scrupulous criminals barely escaped the falling debris, their meeting effectively disbarred.

"What the fuck?" their leader shouted, alarmed that they were under attack in their own supposedly secret lair.

"Hey there! Akatsuki's here to play! We hear you're planning to attack the Rain Daimyō. Gotta tell ya, that's a bad idea see? We Akatsuki depend on him for certain privileges soooo...can't let you carry out your plans. Sorry!" a female voice chimed cheerfully.

….silence permeated the room, Akatsuki staring down the criminals and the criminals looking back at the two Akatsuki.

"Um...so are we good? You'll cancel your plans? Cuz it would really suck to have to kill you. We're both wearing new cloaks and would kinda like to keep them clean for at least a few days."

...more silence...

"Uh...are we supposed to be intimidated?" One of the lackeys asked his boss, who shot him a glare. Realizing he was likely losing face in front of his followers the leader straightened his posture and struck an offensive pose.

"Listen here, we're not going to listen to some fake-ass Akatsuki! Get the fuck out of here and tell whoever hired you that the Daimyō is _our_ target and aint' no rival gangs going to horn in on _our_ bounty!" he bellowed.

"What makes you think we aren't Akatsuki?" the tall one growled, tilting the sugegasa so that his face and blue complexion was revealed.

"Shit!" one of the lackeys screamed "They're for real!"

Another fainted.

The leader was visibly shaking in his sandals. "Uh..." he stuttered..."Well...um..."

"Speak up! We can't hear you!" it was the female's voice again.

"Well...it's just that you're...you're so small...and polite...and casually sitting on him...that's not Akatsuki badass." the leader admitted, fully expecting to get his ass kicked by the giant man with what appeared to be a child on his shoulder.

To the criminal's surprise instead of launching an attack the two immediately began to bicker.

"You see? I told you to get down before we got here! It's not professional!"

"Oh please, like we should care what some third rate, garbage gang, Chūnin level bullies think of us!"

"It doesn't matter what they think, it matters what they say! Rumors spread you know, we have a reputation to uphold and should maintain appearances!"

"We're likely going to have to kill them anyway so again, who cares?!"

"I care! You know what Hidan said to me the other day? He asked how it felt to constantly have a hook in my cheek! They all think I'm pussy whipped!"

"Hidan's an asshole, you shouldn't listen to anything he says. Besides, we both know how much you love it when we play that game." she teased, running her hand long the muscular shoulder she wasn't occupying.

"Great, now we're really going to have to kill all these guys...Yeah I like it, but it's another thing to publicize it! I'm not some damn exhibitionist!"

"Is my Kisa-koi _shy_ about how much he likes being of service?" Sakura cooed.

"Stop! I can't get into a killing mood if you give me a boner!"

In his deep distraction Kisame almost didn't notice the group of criminals try to sneak away. The shark nin made quick work of them, disabling those closest to escape by simply but effectively cutting their legs off with Shamehada.

"Nobody leaves this room!" he demanded, ignoring the dying groans of those quickly bleeding out at his feet. There were a few men huddled in the corner but the leader was the only one still standing out in the open, likely because he was frozen in fear.

Kisame felt a feminine hand sift through his hair. Kami, she knew what that did to him, why was she teasing so much? Next Sakura's fingernails gently scratched his scalp before grabbing hair and forcing his head to tilt away from her. A second later he felt her hot breath in his ear, blowing sensually.

"Make Mama proud." she ordered, slipping gracefully from his shoulder to give him some fighting room.

~(o)(O)(o)~

"I don't see why I have to wash yours too." Kisame grumbled, standing at the sink, scrubbing at the blood stains all along the bottom hem of Sakura's cloak. If she wasn't so damn short the hem wouldn't drag, or she could have just avoided the puddles of blood.

"You didn't listen. That blonde snuck up and if I weren't there he would have stabbed you in the lower back."

"Yeah but you were there and he didn't stab me so again, why am I washing your cloak?"

"Punishment." Sakura simply stated. She was laying in bed on her stomach, reading a magazine while idly kicking her feet.

"This is some bullshit." he muttered, scrubbing harder in effort to work out his frustrations.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes of sulking had passed that Kisame felt his petite girlfriend slide up behind him, pressing her body against his ass. She grabbed a cheek in each hand and gave a nice squeeze before speaking.

"When you're done here I want you on the bed, naked and on your knees. You get one more chance to make Mama proud, be thankful Kisa-koi."

"...Thank you Mistress."


	2. Ibiki

The interrogation ward was no place for those with weak stomachs. It took mountains of mental and emotional fortitude to survive working in such a place.

Ibiki could withstand this burden for months on end however, he did have a threshold, not that many people knew about it. When this burden surpassed his threshold there was only one way in which he could find catharsis.

Ibiki took extra care in unlocking the door, not wishing to make any extra noise. Doing so would wake his girlfriend if she happened to be sleeping, which she probably was at this hour. One by one his clothes hit the floor, creating a trail from the front door to the bedroom's threshold. There Ibiki stood in the doorway naked and gazed at his sleeping lover.

She was beautiful, the epitome of perfection. Her skin was scarred but only in a way in which enhanced her beauty. She had fallen asleep, stomach down, on top of the covers wearing nothing but a pair of white panties. His eyes roved over feminine slopes, her pink hair creating a halo surrounding the sweetest face in all of Konoha.

Carefully he crawled onto the mattress and began with her feet. They were so petite in his large scarred hands, Ibiki admired them as he worked the insoles with firm but gentle strokes. Next he traveled up her calves, kissing the back of her left knee, a scar where an enemy had tried to incapacitate her ability to escape. Higher and higher he caressed and kissed until he reached the perfection that was her posterior.

She would never know that he had once overheard a group of drunken Anbu unanimously agree that, out of all the Kunoichi currently in Konaha's arsenal, Sakura Haruno had the nicest derrière.

With one cheek in each hand he began to worship, manipulating the soft yet toned flesh of her backside through the white cotton of her panties. The hitch in her breath and the ever so slight tensing of her shoulders let him know that at last his attentions had woken her.

"Biki?" she sleep murmured, turning slightly in attempt to catch sight of him out of the corner of her eye.

"Mmmm..." he acknowledged, placing a teasing kiss to her tailbone.

In response Sakura tried to squirm away in order to flip over, a motion Ibiki did not allow her to follow through.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He never understood how she was able to do it but his girlfriend had always been able to sense his mood, even when half awake like she was now.

"Work." he responded simply, pulling on the waistband of her underwear until Sakura cooperated by lifting her hips so Ibiki could remove her only article of clothing. She was silent for a moment, clearly thinking of what could have possibly unnerved her usually strong and silent boyfriend.

"The mist kunoichi?" she finally whispered, receiving silent confirmation when he gripped her hips a fraction tighter.

It was a sensitive topic, he could not break Konoha law by speaking to her about confidential interrogations. Instead Ibiki "forgot" and would leave out certain files on their coffee table from time to time. Sakura, with her photographic memorization skills, would take a peek at said files before replacing everything exactly the way she had found it. It was not an ideal or even completely legal system of communication but it worked for them.

Typically when it came to rogue kunoichi it was almost _always_ the case that an authoritative male figure physically and/or sexually abused them during early childhood. This was a weakness that Ibiki often had to exploit in order to find out what he needed to know and it often made him feel just as bad as the perpetrator.

Hence her boyfriend's needy mood right now.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped when Ibiki lifted her hips from behind and softly sealed his lips to her womanhood. In response she swayed her hips and moaned in approval.

"Somebody was a bad boy today." she stated, knowing this was his way of buttering her up in order to get what he needed most right now.

A punishment to ease his guilty mood. A switch to their usual gentle lovemaking.

"Enough. Release me." Sakura commanded in her most authoritative voice. She was instantly obeyed as was usual.

Turning over she saw the raw need in his eyes, it spoke of desires he would never ask for no matter how desperate he became.

Her ordering him to beg didn't count.

Sakura gave him a saucy smile, falling into her role of Dominatrix. "Alright naughty boy, go clean yourself out while I get myself ready."

Once he was given his orders Ibiki hopped to his task, disappearing into the bathroom.

Sakura gave a quick stretch before heading over to their wardrobe. A few seals later and the hidden side compartment was open. She pulled her hair up into a high pony then slipped into the under bust corset. Next came the boots, all black with red bottoms and mid-sized metal spikes on the toes. Those were Ibiki's favorite when used correctly. She grabbed the last two items before going to sit on the bed and wait for her sub to emerge.

Ten minutes later he did, completely naked with eyes low and taking his kneeling position at her feet without having to be told. Sakura hung the leather whip over his shoulders, showing him the last item by waving it in his face.

"I'm going to make you put this on me naughty boy." she teased, dropping the strap on and matching dildo into his shaking hands. "By doing so you are consenting to let me do whatever I wish with your body. By that I mean you're gong to be my little sex slut for as long as I find you entertaining. Understand?" Sakura stood and towered over her boyfriend, clearly establishing their positions.

"Yes Mistress." Ibiki agreed, already reaching to secure the strap on with practiced ease.


End file.
